mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenna Quinn
Brenna Quinn (February 22nd, 1986 - September 3rd, 2011) was born in Passion Point Florida to Arthur Quinn and Juliette Quinn. She was the younger sister of Shea Quinn. Growing up, Cyan Lynn, AJ Kennedy and Morgan Kurtis were her best friends. When she was 9 years old her older sister got married, and she was the flower girl at their wedding. She became an Aunt at 11 years old when Caitlin Bennett was born. She became an Aunt again when she was 12, when Jeremy Bennett was born. When she turned 18, she left Passion Point and studied History at Virginia Tech. She remained in Virginia until 2010 when her sister and her sister's husband Bryce Bennett were killed in a car accident. Brenna returned to take care of her nephew and niece. She had to fight with Erik Turner over custody of the kids. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Brenna was helpful in explaining the history of the town to investigators. She also reunited with her friend Cyan, who was also in town. Brenna was murdered by Edward Adair so that he could get closer to Caitlin, whom he believed should love him because he's the one who saved her life. =Childhood= Brenna grew up with a sister 10 years older than her. When she was 9, her sister got married, and she was the flower girl at the wedding. A year later, she became an Aunt. Brenna was good friends with Cyan Lynn until she moved away when she was 5 years old. The two did write each other a few times after that. She was also friends with AJ Kennedy, and Morgan Kurtis. =High School= Brenna did very well in High School. History was by far her best subject, while math was by far her worst. She attended North Miami High School, where she was on the cheerleading Squad. =College= After High School, Brenna applied to and got accepted into Virginia Tech. While there she made friends with some of the people from Indigo Bay, a nearby town. Among those people were Gemma Addison, Rachel Kearnes and Erika Clapp. =After College= After finishing college, Brenna became a curator at a History Museum in Washington DC. It was a job she enjoyed very much. She'd return home to visit about once every 3 months. She'd usually only remain home for a couple of weeks at a time. =Return to Passion Point= In 2010, Brenna's sister and brother-in-law were in a horrible car accident and died. Caitlin had to be hospitialized. Brenna had to return home. Her sister had named her guardian of the children. So Brenna returned to Passion Point, and took custody of them. Erik Turner began a long legal battle against her. But Theresa Wisemail helped Brenna out. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Psychopath Murders, Brenna answered questions about the town, and Erik Turner. She and Erik often clashed. She also talked about her good friend Cyan, who had recently returned to town. Her nephew Jeremy was also kidnapped during the investigation, but was later found okay. Brenna was murdered along with four others on September 3rd by Edward Adair. He chose to kill her to get closer to Caitlin, and make her vulnerable. =Quotes= "Cyan and I go way back. We've been great friends forever. Mrs. Lynn is pretty nice too. Kinda weird calling her that though." "He's a real douchebag." - on Erik Turner "Not much. But at the time... many nuns were women who had just given birth to children without being married." "The Town was founded on August 4th, 1711 by Claudius Emerson. He was the first mayor of our town, and he served as mayor for 20 years. In 1712, St. Catherine's Church was built. And in 1731, Claudius's son was named the second mayor of the town. The next notable event... was really in 1860. During the civil war. Abraham Emerson and Richard Wisemail both supported different sides of the war. Emerson supported the union, while Wisemail supported the south. The council agreed with Emerson, but ended up supporting Richard Wisemail. Rumor has it that Richard bullied the families in town to support him. He threatened to shut their businesses down if they didn't support him. Since then, we've never had another Emerson mayor. Richard Wisemail served for 32 years. His son Xander served 62 years as Mayor. Mayor Alec Wisemail has served 30 years so far. We've had 12 mayors. Claudius Emerson (20 years) Jonathan Emerson (20 years) Matthew Emerson (19 years) Thomas Emerson (23 years) William Quincy Emerson (10 years) Franklin Emerson (23 years) Garland Emerson (30 years) Abraham Emerson (4 years) -- he was the first mayor not succeded by his death. Richard Wisemail (32 years) Xander Wisemail (65 years) Alistair Wisemail (24 years) -- he was the first mayor to retire Alec Wisemail (30 years)" "It's not unlikely. Most of them probably joined the convent in the first place because they had given birth out of wedlock." "It was built in 1712. It was a catholic church. The only known priest was Father Thomas Lumen. And he's known mostly because of the murders. The Church was burned down in 1881." "My sister and her husband... they... drove off a bridge. It was really foggy... Caitlin was with them at the time. She was the only survivor..." "In 1991, the town was made a gated community. During the Civil War, the power in the town shifted from the Emersons to the Wisemails." "There's no record of why the shift occurred... it was weird. Because-- Richard Wisemail was a confederate supporter. While most of the council supported the Union." "I was only six at the time. but I believe it had to do with a series of murders." - on why Passion Point became a gated community Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0